Jeremy Olander
There is a reason why Eric Prydz, one of the world’s most highly regarded and respected DJ and producer in dance music history, signed Olander to a three-release deal with his coveted Pryda Friends label, and later asked him to accompany him on his tour. From the first demo, Prydz knew there was something special about the Stockholm native. For years, he’d been on the receiving end of music from hopeful producers, but Jeremy was to become the first to truly make an impression on the selective Swede. His first two offerings on Pryda Friends, the ‘Riots/‘Evade’/‘Chronic’ EP, which was later followed up with ‘Fairfax’/’Rypamont’, were both two of the label’s biggest Beatport sellers in 2011. The EPs were supported by some of dance music’s most prominent DJs including John Digweed, who dropped ‘Chronic’ on his Transitions radio show, as well as British legendary tastemaker Pete Tong, who played both ‘Fairfax’ and ‘Rypamont’ on his BBC Radio 1 show The Essential Selection for two consecutive weeks and later invited Olander to be featured on his ’15 Minutes of Fame’ segment. Prior to joining the Pryda family, Olander also had releases on notable labels such asJOOF Records, Spinnin’ Deep and Dirty South’s Phazing. Jeremy’s smart, eclectic and emotional progressive style of house is a novelty in its own right, and his melodically infused techno productions, under the pseudonym Dhillon, has lit up the underground techno scene with consistent support from acts such as Adam Beyer, Nicole Moudaber, Alan Fitzpatrick and Joel Mull. His track ‘Layerleaf’, released on one of the most influential modern techno labels out there; Drumcode, effectively made him one of a mere two producers to have released on both Drumcode and Pryda Friends. On the remix end, German electro house duo Digitalism asked Olander to remix their single ‘Circles’, whilst Swedish standout Adrian Lux invited Jeremy to give his uncanny remix touch to his single ‘Fire’. Canada’s Glenn Morrison also extended the same request for his release ‘Mine & Yours’, with Jeremy’s remix generating north of 5 times more plays on Soundcloud than all 6 other remixes of the track combined. Whilst his remixes and productions have caused major waves, Jeremy has consistently wowed crowds at some of the world’s most famous nightclubs and festivals. The notorious terrace of Ibiza’s Amnesia, Holland’s Dance Valley, both Eric Prydz EPIC shows at Brixton Academy and Alexandra Palace, London’s South West 4, filling up the Pryda Friends Arena mid-day at Britain’s high profile Creamfields festival two years in a row, headlining Tel Aviv’s classic The Cat & Dog as well as The Palladium in LA to name a few. Throughout the course of the past two years since making his first mark on the scene, Jeremy has played alongside some of the most acclaimed DJs in the business in the likes of Sébastien Léger, Joris Voorn, James Zabiela, Sasha, Adam Beyer, Funk D’Void, Above & Beyond, John Digweed, Marco Bailey, Paolo Mojo, and Sven Väth. Finishing off 2012 with notable releases ‘Norrsken’ on Toolroom Records and ’Rorschach’/’The Rose Law’ on Cr2 as well as embarking on his first mini-tour in America, he’s made good use of his momentum going into 2013. Starting the new year off with a much anticipated return to Prydz’s label with the infectious ‘Let Me Feel’, Olander is undoubtedly on the ascent to the next stage in his career. After the record first being unveiled on Prydz’s own EPIC Radio Podcast, its seen exceptional radio and club support from the likes of Eric Prydz, Tiesto, Sander Van Doorn, Annie Mac, Adrian Lux, Eddie Halliwell, Axwell, Above & Beyond, Pete Tong and more, with the latter playing the track a total 6 times across his shows on BBC Radio 1 in the UK and Evolution Radio in America. Less than a week after its release, ‘Let Me Feel’ made the overall Beatport Top 10, Olander’s first, and is already dubbed by many as the tune of 2013. Additionally, making the Top 10 on Billboard’s ‘Next Big Sound’ list, hinting at plans on starting his very own label and radio show as well as sitting on a treasure chest of unreleased records, Jeremy has thus far only scratched the surface of what’s due to become another amazing year in the career of a man well in line to become a permanent upper echelon fixture in the world of electronic dance music. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:DJs Category:Producers